


Very Cold and Very Young

by pwoutagonist



Series: Paint Me Like One of Your French Boys [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwoutagonist/pseuds/pwoutagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 060 Very Cold and Very Young</p><p>Levi and Jean are stranded in a blizzard and Jean pops a boner somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Cold and Very Young

“Levi.” No response. “Corporal Levi!” Slight stirring rustled the scratchy blankets and a small groan signaled that the corporal was slowly but surely waking up. Jean sighed in relief as the older male began to stir. It was strange, really; normally Levi wouldn’t just fall asleep like that and Jean wasn’t one to be responsible and keep watch, but somehow their roles were reversed. In the freezing weather, stranded in the middle of nowhere with no more flares and no way to contact their squad. Taking refuge in the shade of a tree, the snow still floated down from the sky like little deadly feathers, soaking and freezing their clothes and slowly driving both of them to the brink of death with only a rugged an uncomfortable blanket as their saving grace.

No one knew that such weather could be possible; Armin had predicted something like this, told them stories of a lake with no visible other side filled with saltwater and large mountains covered in white dust. Nobody had ever ventured out beyond the walls to even know what kind of world existed. And now they were paying the price that neither of them saw coming. And it was then that Jean scooted under the blanket and pressed his body against Levi’s. The corporal didn’t even flinch, but he moved into the warmth. After a while, it was nice; with the snow falling lightly like a painted landscape, the warmth from each other comforting them for the time being, until Jean popped a boner. Levi growled.

“Seriously, Kirschstein? We’re out here in this freaking cold ass weather dying and you get horny while cuddling under the same blanket as me?” Jean’s face was heated despite the cold. “I can’t fucking believe this.” Under normal circumstances, he would have either kicked Jean out or stormed off to get away from the horny teen but this was a...special circumstance. He wasn’t that heartless to let the other male suffer; Levi let out a sigh. “Just keep your voice down.” This surely wasn’t something he’d love to do on a beautiful Sunday morning but Jean was a helpless teenager. Quickly pulling at Jean’s belts and buttons, he stuck his hand down Jean’s pass to jerk him off.

Jean was stunned, confused, and horny at the same time. The cold hand around his heated cock caused him to hiss and his hips jerked up subconsciously. But he held back, slouching against the tree trunk and grunting lightly as Levi’s hand tugged him in quick motions. Jean’s eyes cracked open, looking at Levi. His eyes were dark and unreadable and his teeth were biting into his bottom lip as if he was holding back something. “L-levi…” Jean moaned a little, trying hard to keep his hips still, but Levi didn’t seem to mind.

Growling only slightly, Levi slowed his pace. “Shit, Kirschstein, hurry up will you?” It was then that Jean shifted and straddled the corporal. “What the hell? Get off!” Jean bit his lip, determined as he undid the belts of Levi’s uniform too.

“Sorry for being selfish, but, you’re suffering too...right?” Levi grimaced; he too was hard. “Just…bear with me for a bit.” And when Jean ground his hips down against Levi’s erection, neither of them could complain. After a week of living in the cold and eating frozen berries and whatever else they could find, the sexual pleasure was a stark contrast and something they pair didn’t realize they needed. Levi’s cold and calloused hands gripped Jean’s waist, thrusting upwards yet keeping the warm blanket over them. Jean cried out, legs shaking as his hips thrust wildly. Levi chuckled breathlessly.

It wasn’t long before Jean came, crying out his superior’s name as he collapsed on top of Levi, exhausted. Levi kept moving, grunting and groaning a bit until he too climaxed with a sharp gasp. Jean showed no signs of moving, his own limbs disobeying. Levi chuckled lightly. “It’s fucking cold...and you’re very young…” His words were gentle and soft as he wrapped his arms around Jean as the teen slowly started to drift off into dreamland. “But that’s okay. I’ll let it slide for this time around, because I too was living in the cold when I was very young.” Levi sighed and pulled the blanket closer to them. “Goodnight Kirs...Jean…”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy!


End file.
